


I Burned, I Conquered, I Fed

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Asphyxiation, COTMF verse, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Sorta kinda, Temporary Character Death, a whole new meaning to " do you want to taste yourself?", child of the moon flowers verse, dream death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of night Hux finds that even the most grotesque can ignite something fantastic and horrifying within himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a one shot that started off from the guro prompts for burns and it evolved into a bunch of prompts it seems </p>
<p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS IT IS IMPORTANT</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burned, I Conquered, I Fed

Half gods are worshiped in wine and flowers. Reals gods require blood. --- Zora Neale Hurston, _Their Eyes Were Watching God_

 

 

Warmth behind him staved off the chill that seeped into the house from the snow drenched world outside. The weight of it was heavy but not crushing against his backside. Steady breathe matched the heartbeat beneath his skin. He shifted and felt the arms across his side tighten.

            “Ben you need to move I need to get up.” A chuckle against the back of his ear, Bens leg wrapped around Huxs own.

            “And what if I want you to stay?” Hux felt the slope of the others nose slide across his neck. Bens hair tickled as he continued to nuzzle the side of Huxs face.

            “You’re too warm you big oaf.” Hux couldn’t help but gave a halfhearted smile as Bens hands started to wander across his chest and then down to his waist where he ran fingertips across the gentle dip of his hipbones. Hux brought his hand up, the rough feeling of stubble underneath his fingertips. Soft kisses on fragile wrist, warm tongue that traced veins under pale flesh, teeth bruising. He felt his heart jump when Ben found his way back up to Hux neck, sloppy kisses on freckled skin, Bens large hand had his arm trapped behind Hux. He groaned, his cock already getting hard, breath coming in sighs as Ben teased him. He felt so hot, Bens very skin like a furnace that threatened to consume him. A sudden rough hand gripped his jaw, tips blackened and leaving a trail of soot in their wake.

            “Come now, on your back.” He found himself being rolled over and Ben perched upon his hips, fully erect and already leaking. Huxs own cock pressed against Bens ass, the heat radiated off him made him want to rut up but Ben had him pinned with his weight.

            “Are you going to do anything or will you continue to just treat me like some play thing?” The grin Ben responded with was almost feral, lips pulled back, teeth almost seeming sharper than normal. Dark eyes roamed over Hux like he was something to eat.

            “So impatient. Open.” Ben pressed two fingers to his lips and he took them in, almost choking on the bitter burnt taste. He sucked on them and groaned. Ben dug his nails into the sensitive flesh and he could taste blood at the back of his throat, Hux bit down on impulse. Ben gave a disapproving look, his brown eyes now looking more like embers. He withdrew his fingers and gave them a snap, sparks flying from their trips as lube appeared. He coated them in a good amount before he stretched behind him and pushed two in half way, the muscles only giving some resistance as they were still loose from their earlier activities. Ben braced himself with one hand against Huxs chest, his skin prickled as his fingers singed his skin, Huxs head thrown back as he gave a whine, hands clung to the sheets. His mind kept reeling back and forth between the feel of Bens thick fingers moving inside him and the waves of pain that became pleasure. Bens ass barely rubbed against Huxs cock as he leaned forward to kiss him rough and deep, copper taste tinged both their mouths. Ben pushed his fingers in further and Hux let out a throaty moan, legs pushing out further in another attempt to gain friction.

            “Now now I can’t have you squirming around.” Ben placed his hand around Huxs throat, the pressure just enough to make it difficult to take in gasps of air as he shoved in another finger. Huxs face flushed pink, lips caked in drying blood, head dizzy with the intoxicating scent of Bens skin. Smokey like burned forests, the smell of rotten earth beneath the sweetness of moon flowers and wisteria.

            “Pathetic, how your body begs for me, how it wants its release. No worries you will get it.” Ben pulled his fingers out and ran his fingers over the pre cum that had dripped onto Huxs stomach. His hand still arounds Huxs throat so when he dragged his nails across the soft flesh, the moan that came from Hux was stuttered. Muscles jumped when Ben sunk his nails in. A flare of heat left blistered skin and Hux panting, head lolled back with sweat glimmered on his body.

 

Ben slide back enough so he can pull Huxs legs up so they hooked his knees over his shoulders, Huxs ass slightly off the bed. He mixed more lube with the mess of cum on his dick, dark eyes watched Huxs face as he pushed himself into Hux all at once. Hux whimpered and grasped at the hand that held his windpipe. Ben laughed, the sound sharp in the darkness, not giving Hux much time before he snapped his hips and started to pound into him fast and deep. This had Hux whining as he tried to beg past Bens grip.

Ben released him and let his hands wander, fingers the only light in the dark room, Huxs voice cracked as he pleaded.         

            “Ben please, yes right there…” Bens hands traced the outline of Huxs muscles and he sighed.

A scream that ended in a whine as Ben clawed his way through skin and muscle, the fire at his fingertips cauterized the edges of the wound. Ben laced his fingers into the intestines like he would a lovers hair and brought them out, his bloodied hands up to his mouth, tongue running along the dips in the intestines kissing them. Huxs cock twitched at the sight of how hungry Ben looked, his eyes hooded as he spread blood across himself in an attempt to pull out as much of his intestines as possible.

            “So beautiful… oh how red suits you so well Hux.” Bens hips had fallen to a slow roll as he admired his lovers insides. Hux whined, a look of longing on his face as he watched Bens teeth sink into the organ and tear it. He arched off the bed, more of his blood being smeared across his skin.

            “Oh Hux would you like to taste yourself?” His eyes were glazed over, the pain not even registering as Ben leaned over and kissed him. He passed a piece of Huxs insides into his mouth, sharp teeth scraping against Huxs tongue as Ben sucked it into his mouth. Bens hand found itself around Huxs cock, the slick blood making it easy for him to run this thumb along it agonizingly slow. He could feel the burns around his throat as he moaned, the taste of blood overwhelming and made his head spin. Hux pushed sticky hands through Bens hair and kept him close as they kissed.

His hand glowed through cracked skin as he shoved it further, nails scraped against exposed bones, then brushed against struggling lungs as Hux fights for air, blood trickled from his mouth and splattered as he coughed. Ben continued to thrust into him, eyes dilated, his entire front slick with much of Huxs blood. Scorching fingers wrapped themselves around Huxs heart and he gave out pitiful scream, his lungs unable to take in enough air to give it any real power. As the edges of his sight started to black out completely he watched as Ben brought his heart to his lips and sink his teeth into the muscle.

"You're mine now."

 

 

Hux awoke, chest heaving, sweat dripping off his body. He looked over and saw Ben was sound asleep next to him, undisturbed by the dream Hux had just had. He pushed a shaking hand through his hair, willing his body to slow his heart. The air was cold and he shifted to pull more of the blanket over him when he jumped at the friction of his fully erect prick.

            “Fuck my life,” he groaned into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting to put something like this together so give me your thoughts please


End file.
